ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
X4: Days of Future Passed (2014 film)
After the events of the battle on Alcatraz Island, mutants are starting to be blamed for the death of Senator Kelly last year, and Sebastian Shaw, C.E.O. of Shaw Industries builds Project Wideawake with Bolivar Trask, and when they start attacking and killing one of the students (except Gambit, Mirage, Cannonball and Sage), Storm, Angel, Colossus, Beast, Wolverine, Iceman, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat escape. Meanwhile, Charles Xavier, who is revealed to have moved into his twin brother's body to escape death, warns his past self in 1963, and tell Magneto and Professor X to expand the Brotherhood and the X-Men in order to stop the assassination of Senator Kelly by saving Henry Gyrich from being killed by Sabretooth, but things got wrong when the out-of-control leader of the Sentinels, Nimrod follows Kitty into the past and tries to hunt her down, while the other X-Men in the present make a reluctant alliance with Mystique (who vows to prove she can hunt down and kill the new senator or president) and her new Brotherhood (Pyro, Blob, Sabretooth, Avalanche and Toad) to find and track down and stop Shaw, who was the one who involved the Sentinels, and the one who stole the Project Wideawake files from William Stryker's lair, and that he was the cause of making the Brotherhood kill Henry Gyrich, in order for Senator Kelly. Premieres July 18, 2014 Characters *X-Men (1996): **Ellen Page - Shadowcat - leading character in this movie, she was blackmailed by Shaw into typing codes in Project: Wideawake, which was successful, if she dosen't, they'll kill her friends ***Natasha Calis - 13-Year Old Kitty Pryde **Halle Barry - Storm, shown to care for Kitty, because she was visiting Jean, Scott and Professor X's graves with her **Ben Foster - Angel **Daniel Cudmroe - Colossus **Kelsey Grammar - Beast ***Nicholas Hault - 44-Year Old Beast **Hugh Jackman - Wolverine, near the end, got his adamantium removed from Magneto which was caused by Sebastian Shaw **Shawn Ashmore - Iceman **Alan Cumming - Nightcrawler, realizes that Mystique is his mother, and that Azazel was his father *Taylor Kitsch - Gambit, Rogue's new boyfriend and Wolverine's student *Josh Peck - Cannonball, Wolverine's student *Vanessa Hudgens - Mirage, Wolverine's student *Rooney Mara - Sage, Wolverine's former student and now member of Inner Circle Club, in the end, *Lucas Till - Havok, revealed to be amnesianed into 1949, by Mr. Sinister, his birth came by 1970, and he returned into the 1996, and revealed to have saved Scott from Jean in "X-Men The Last Stand", and he and Scott have been protecting each other *X-Men (1979): **James McAvoy - Professor X **Caleb Landry Jones - Banshee **Tim Pocock - Cyclops **Olivia Hack - Marvel Girl **Tahyna Tozzi - Emma Silverfox (Emma Frost's daughter), she had feelings for Scott, until she left because he chose Jean over her **Jaime Chung - Psylocke, revealed to have survived Phoenix's attack into to river, and witnesses Wolverine killing Jean in "X-Men: The Last Stand", and joins forces with the X-Men **Greg Cipes - 17-Year Old Toad **Tom Felton - Quicksilver **Matt Lanter - Chamber **Troy Baker - Berzerker **Brie and Nikki Bella - Yin and Yang, 2 mutants who have the power to cause change in the environment, in the end, *Brotherhood of Mutants (1996): **Rebecca Romijin - Mystique, revealed to be Kurt's birth-mother **Aaron Standford - Pyro **Kevin Durand - Blob (Present) **Liev Schrieber - Sabretooth, had been cured, but got his original powers back, in the end, gets killed by Wolverine by getting his arm cut and his head cut off **Nathan Keyes - Avalanche **Ray Park - Toad *Brotherhood of Mutants (1979) **Michael Fassbender - Magneto **January Jones - Emma Frost **Jennifer Lawrence - Mystique **Jason Flemyng - Azazel **Alex Gonzalez - Riptide **Zoe Kravitz - Angel Salvadore **Kevin Durand - Blob **Tyler Mane - Sabretooth *The Hellfire Club: **Kevin Bacon - Sebastian Shaw, the main antagonist, had staged Project: Wideawake from Akali Lake, and stages the Sentinels from Mutant-hating machines into human-hating machines, causing Sentinels to kill humans around the world, with just a world of mutants, thus causing the Days of Future Past timeline, revealed to be the Red Skull's brother! **January Jones - Emma Silverfox, the secondary antagonist, aids Shaw, and is teacher of the Massachushetts Academy **Jermaine Clement - Donald Pierce, one of the Hellfire Club, secretly a Mutant-hating machine **Anthony LaPaglia - Harry Leland, one of the Hellfire Club **??? - Jason Stryker/Mastermind, William Stryker's son, got into Wolverine's mind after his adamantium was stripped out of his body, and he was forced to remember everything **Hellions: - they were located place to place by Emma using Cerebro to Sebastian Shaw ***??? - Manuel de la Rocha/Empath, in the end, ***??? - Buford Wilson/Beef, in the end, ***??? - Fabian Marechal-Julbin/Bevatron, in the end, ***??? - Sharon Smith/Catseye, in the end, ***Emma Watson - Angelica Jones/Firestar, in the end, ***??? - Haroun ibn Sallah al-Rashid/Jetstream, in the end, ***??? - Jennifer Stavros/Roulette, in the end, ***??? - Marie-Ange Colbert/Tarot, in the end, ***Taylor Lautnor - James Proudstar/Thunderbird, wanted revenge on the X-Men for his brother's death, with assistance from Empath and Roulette, in the end, *Patrick Stewart - Professor X (Present) *Acolytes: **Ian McKellan - Magneto (Present) **Tom Felton - Quicksilver, Magneto's son **Anne Hathaway - Scarlet Witch, Magneto's daughter **Maggie Q - Polaris, Magneto's half-daughter **Kristen Stewart - X-23, a mutant with Wolverine's DNA *James Marsten - Cyclops (Present) *Wade Williams - Nimrod *Jonathan Pryce - U.S. President *Joe Mantegna - Carmen Pryde *Catherine Zeta-Jones - Theresa Pryde Plot 1991, 5 years earlier Kitty Pryde is seen walking home from Dance Class, to find her parents talking to Emma Frost, the headmistress of the Massachushetts Academy, who creeps her out a bit, Kitty starts to get another headache, her mother asks if she's alright, Kitty has another of those headaches, her mother tells her to go upstairs and lay down, she'll bring her some medicine. Then, Kitty starts to sleep into a nightmare, she is seen being taken by guards to an asylum, which she is suddenly seperated by her parents, who don't want her imprisoned in the asylum. Then she suddenly wakes up to see her pillow through the ceiling, and she is on the floor, screaming to her parents, and crys in her mother's chest. Emma tells her parents, she can help them, until a man speaks offscreenly, that he can help her, revealing to be Professor Charles Xavier and Ororo Monroe, stating if they would like a word with Kitty alone. The 3 leave, as Charles told Kitty that her curse, is a gift, which is why she was suffering headaches, he wants Kitty to come to his school, so she can learn how to control her powers, her parents told her to decide wherever she wants to go, and that she has to pick, and her answer, she wants to go with Professor Xavier, Carmen tells Charles to take good care of her. 1975, 21 years earlier A 15-year old Scott Summers and his 5-year old brother, Alex go with their parents on a ride on the plane, but when a strange alien ship shot it, Scott escapes with Alex bidding a farewell to their parents. But a parachute was caught on fire, causing Scott to test out his mutant beams for the first time. But a piece of the plane concussioned them, as a man in the shadows picks up Alex and takes him into the year 1949 and knocks on a door on an orphanage, and disappears, a nun picks up Alex. Present Day MRD (Mutant Response Division) soldiers are seen holding a captived mutant, dubbed Quicksilver, who suddenly attacks the MRD, as he pushes a button, for a plan to burst them out of the plane, as they fall to their deaths. Then Pietro landed on a place to see someone, who he hasn't saw since they were seperated in 1979, it was his sister, Wanda, who was trained by the late Agatha Harkness, she tells him that they have to return to Django and Marya Maximoff, but Pietro refuses and tells her that they weren't their parents, they were their foster parents, and tells her the truth, in 1964, they were babies, and then they were left on their doorstep, he checked files from William Stryker's office, that they were the children of Erik Lehnsherr, a.k.a. Magneto, and tells her that they have to return to him, once and for all, as they run away. Meanwhile, a woman in shades named Emma Frost comes in Shaw Industries, and sees it's C.E.O., Sebastian Shaw, after finishing a deal with them, and Emma has a moment with Shaw, that she found files of Project Wideawake, Shaw looks at it, stating that it would be a great deal with the United States. Meanwhile, Wolverine is seen in a training facility with Gambit, Mirage, Cannonball and Sage, battiling Sentinels, which they fear might happen in the future. Rogue is seen working writing, but Bobby sneaks up on her, laughing, Rogue tells him to stop, though Gambit comes by and kisses Rogue on the cheek, suprising her, and pushing him away. Nightcrawler was standing outside, thinking about a nightmare in his past, that his mother was being chased by angry mob, and he was abandoned. Later, Kitty Pryde is seen being talking to Emma Frost. She asks her to come to the Massachushetts Academy. Kitty decides to come to the Academy and is accepted into it. Days later, Beast sees her talking to Emma Frost and tells Kitty not to trust her. When Kitty asks why, Beast tells her that he has met her before and that she cannot be trusted. Even after the warning Kitty ignores his advice. Emma Frost also sees Beast telling Kitty not to trust her. Meanwhile, Shaw meets with the U.S president and tells him about project Wideawake, A project to create mutant hunting machines known as Sentinals. The U.S president asks why he should do this and Shaw reminds him of the battles between the Brotherhood and the X-Men in 1979 and the more recent battles. The U.S president then decides to go along with this plan to keep the people of the world safe from mutants after Shaw informs him that the cure for the mutants is not permanent. Little do the two know, they are being watched by Magneto, who reflects on the day he was a young boy, when Shaw murdered his mother, and tortures him into moving a coin. As Magneto leaves, he is confronted by his children who tell him who they are. Magneto then recruits his children into the Acolytes who must help Magneto tak his revenge on Shaw. Later, Kitty Pryde spends a day at the Massachushetts Academy. At then end of the day, she is confronted by Emma Frost and she asks Kitty to come with her. Kitty asks why and Emma tells her that she thinks Kitty would be perfect for a position a Shaw Industries. She goes there with Emma Frost and meets with Sebastion Shaw and Bolivar Trask. When Kitty asks what this is about, Sebastion Shaw then shows Kitty project Wideawake and tells her that she belongs with them. When Kitty asks what he is talking about he tells her about project Wideawake and tells her that she is better than the other mutants of the X-Men and that she deserves to survive the Sentinals wrath. She tells Shaw that she would never do anything like that and threatens him, but then Shaw has security escourt her out of the building. She then returns to the X-Mansion. She explains everything Project Wideawake, that was what Beast to warn her about, Storm realizes that it might be true, and that it was the future that might happen. Storm says that they have to find a way to stop Shaw, when suddenly, an army of Sentinels attack the Mansion, as they blast the windows, Storm covers Kitty, Iceman, Colossus, Angel and Nightcrawler fight the Sentinels, the other mutants try to fight back, but got killed, Beast protects Gambit and Cannonball, Kitty protects Danielle and Wolverine and Storm defend Sage. Unaware of someone entering and blasting them, Gambit, Cannonball, Danielle and Sage are frightened, revealing Shaw, and Emma with Harry Leland and Donald, Donald fended off Wolverine, Colossus and Nightcrawler, Harry fended off Storm, Angel and Beast, Kitty attempt to fight off Emma, but she tortures her with her mind ability, making her move. Shaw greets them, "Good evening, my name is Sebastian Shaw, and as you can see....i am not here to hurt", Wolverine warns him to leave them alone, but Donald punches him, Shaw, "Friends, there is a dawn of a new era coming, and it's time we showed humanity who we are, what we can do, each of us has a choice: be enslaved, or rise up to rule, choose freely, but know this, if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us, so, you can stay....fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me, and live like kings and queens", Sage thinks, and decides to join Shaw's quest for conquest, while the 3 Young Mutants are left with the others, Wolverine attempts to strike at Shaw, but to get shot at, while the Sentinels destroy the X-Mansion, Wolverine, Iceman, Beast, Storm, Kitty, Nightcrawler, Angel, Colossus, Gambit, Cannonball and Danielle are left for dead, while the 5 remaining mutants escape with the Sentinels. In the morning, Wolverine and the X-Men awaken as they see the destruction of the X-Mansion. Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Marvel Comics